Don't throw staplers
by hazydaze
Summary: Learn your lesson and don't throw staplers. So revelations occur. JackxGwen. Basically PWP not going to lie.


Warnings: Sexuality (Some Explict)  
Spoilers: Up to 2x05 Adam as it's sort of set in that time frame.  
Word Count: 1507

"Oh you think you're all that Captain Jack!" Bellowed as she picked up the stapler that was lying inconspicuously next to her. Lobbing it as hard as she could, it made a large clang on the door frame of Jack's office.

Jack's eyes were filled with a silent kind of anger that partly scared Gwen and excited her. "Oh but I am Gwen Cooper and that's what your problem is"

"Argh you are just too vain Jack!" Gwen threw up her hands as she stormed towards the cells. Currently empty after Tosh and Owen had taken the weevil, Janet, out on a recon mission to discover the whereabouts of some…something.

"Gwen" Jack followed her, unwilling to let her have the last laugh.

"Bugger off Jack" Gwen turned as she felt Jack's grip on her arm. He refused to let go so Gwen turned back and tried to get his hand off. "Lemme go Jack"

"No I like my office supplies the way they are thanks" Jack glared, referring to the now bent up stapler.

"Yeah heard a rumour about that." Gwen snorted, gossip spread like wildfire in this place.

Jack pulled Gwen's arm and knocked her back into the glass of the nearest cell. "What the fuck?!" Gwen move to touch the back of her head but Jack was quick and grabbed both wrist above her head. "Jack?" Gwen asked as his body pressed tightly against hers.

"Take that back" Jack said in a low voice.

"What?" Gwen looked up into those blue eyes and wondered what he was thinking.

"You know what" Jack tilted his head and pressed his cheek against Gwen's. Gwen's eyes rolled shut as she felt Jack's low shallow breaths on her ear. It would be so easy just to…Gwen half thought before Jack slowly pressed his lips against her jaw line.

His lips travelled and hovered just above her own. "Take it back Gwen" She moved to kiss him but he pulled back. With her wrists bound above her head there was little she could do. Gwen watched as Jack's gaze took in her body, her chest heaved slightly against his, her thighs clenched together to stop her from letting him win.

"Why Jack? So you can carry on feeling better about fucking Ianto in the office" Jack let her go and moved back. She knew she had gone a step too far but she wasn't going to let this go. "I mean do you even think half the time? Do you care about how anyone else feels?" Gwen threw up her hands.

"I don't care?" Jack pushed Gwen back into the glass again, his hand deep in the pockets of her jeans, harshly rubbing the flesh of her thigh as he grabbed his prize. Her engagement ring. "I wonder what Rhys would think, if he knew, knew who you really are."

Gwen turned her head away, "You can't deny you haven't changed, I mean you took of the ring that is supposed to mean everything not to mention Owen" Before she could stop it she slapped Jack hard.

"Reoccurring theme? Someone tells you the truth and you hide from it. Well here is the big fucking truth Gwen. You don't love Rhys, he doesn't take you to the dizzying heights anymore. He doesn't leave you longing for something more. He doesn't get you anymore." Jack seemed out of breath after his little speech and Gwen just felt like she had been hit in the gut.

"Yeah? Well who does Jack?.." Gwen almost shouted. "Who the hell does all that for me?"

"I do" Jack pulled Gwen back against his body, his desire suddenly tangible and pressing low against her belly. For a moment, they just stood. Allowing the feelings of their bodies over take them. Slowly Gwen hooked her legs around Jack's waist as he pulled her up. Gwen pulled off her jacket as Jack held her up, rubbing dizzying circles on her back under her shirt.

Gently Jack pressed Gwen against the glass, giving them the space too move. Gwen hissed quietly as the coldness of the glass rocketed through her. Jack ignored it completely as he tangled one hand in Gwen's hair, as he gently pulled on it Gwen gripped Jack's shoulders for support. Jack smirked, "God I love this hair, so thick, the amount of times I though about pulling you up by your hair…" Gwen almost licked her lips in anticipation.

"Jack.." Gwen breathed, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

Jack just smiled his devastating smile that had gotten her into this whole mess to begin with. One hand gripped her waist so she wouldn't fall but the other reached up and ripped her shirt open from top to bottom. Gwen quirked at eyebrow, Jack chuckled, "You probably don't want to know" But Gwen smiled to herself when Jack took a sharp intake of breath. Luckily she had decent underwear on but still her breasts on the other hand almost spilt out of the top of the offending garment as her nipples strained against the tight fabric.

Jack lightly pressed a kiss on Gwen's collarbone and licked the skin above her breast, tasting her. Gwen's left hand rubbed the back of Jack's neck while the other tangled in his hair, holding him to her skin. Gwen naturally clenched her thighs together as Jack's hand brushed down on the zipper of her jeans. With one hand he easily popped the button and yanked down the zip. His fingertips danced on the sensitive flesh of her lower abdomen just above her panty line. It wasn't something she thought she liked but the way Jack lightly trailed his fingers over her Gwen felt herself thrusting against his hand for more.

"Easy" Jack whispered in her ear as he set her down from his waist to pull off her jeans and underwear. Gwen did the same when she took Jack's belt buckle but his hand stilled hers, suddenly it was like a dam broke, the soft exploration ended as Gwen couldn't help herself when she pushed Jack's trousers off his hips. Her nails dug into the soft flesh of his ass and she grazed them upwards. Jack obviously felt the same as he offhandedly jerked her towards him. Gwen stumbled and fell against him.

Jack hooked Gwen's leg back around his hip, bending slightly, he pulled her up and on top him at the same time. Gwen's eyes flew open, she was feeling way too much. No one had ever done that to her before, the force of it driving every inch of him further into her heated flesh. She couldn't help whimpering when Jack pulled out of her only to return harder than before. Gwen just couldn't think, her hands gripped and clawed at Jack, mostly probably going to leave a mark, evidence of their encounter. Part of her was glad but part of her was terrified of how she felt. She felt so filled, so tight, so wanted. It had be so long since she felt this way she wasn't sure she could go back. Gwen turned and pressed her face in the crook of Jack's neck. Jack gently rubbed her back as he now slowly rocked in and out of her body.

As the pleasure and peak came that much nearer, their speed increased, suddenly Jack was pounding into her. Her back now pressed so far up against the glass. Gwen reached and scratched at the glass, trying to find something to hold on to, something to steady herself against the onslaught of pleasure. But it was like Jack knew, like he was so attuned with her body that he returned to the previous position and yanked her hands up and held her there by her wrists. Gwen was almost sobbing when her body finally gave in and let her over the edge, she knew Jack felt it, her flesh shuddered and contracted until his own body jerked and tightened. Both of them let out a breath, their bodies completely exerted.

"Jack…I…" Gwen began as the two still in each others arms slunk to the floor. Sitting in Jack's lap she twisted the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"I know Gwen" Jack smiled at her, his big blue eyes expressing all the things he would never let himself say. Gwen looked at her watch, it was suddenly very late. Jack nodded as Gwen pulled on her clothes. Gwen turned to him, suddenly unsure of her place. She knew Jack would give her the time she needed to sort out her life but did he want that?

Jack button his own trousers and said, "Oh yeah and when you come into tomorrow under no circumstances are you to throw any staplers. Come straight to me if you get…the urge."

Gwen laughed, "Right…" Jack pressed his lips gently against hers as she slowly walked to the door. She realised that maybe she had the urge again. Turning back she ran into Jack's open arms.


End file.
